world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072214EnzoTethys
08:50 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 20:50 -- 08:51 AT: ∴ So, as understand you had left the band; ∴ 08:51 GA: | Now I'm back. Surprise. | 08:51 AT: ∴ I was also informed of this. ∴ 08:52 GA: | Yeah. Honestly, I don't see why petty squabbles should keep me from doing what I want to do. | 08:52 AT: ∴ I want to apologize, Thiago approached me from seeing my add on a forum; ∴ 08:52 GA: | No, he approached you because I casually mentioned I'm in a band. | 08:52 GA: | And now he's in it because he wants to manipulate you/Eddy/everyone else in it, and mess with me. | 08:52 AT: ∴ Hmmm, he did mention being dishonest in his intention with joining the band... ∴ 08:53 AT: ∴ And he does seem overly friendly, particularly if he is a troll. ∴ 08:53 GA: | Thiago? Being dishonest? Never could've imagined it. | 08:53 GA: | It's an act. | 08:53 AT: ∴ Though he and I are building a good rapport, even if it is an act, I know how to talk to him. ∴ 08:53 GA: | I've got a list of logs that say he is not a nice guy. | 08:54 AT: ∴ Be that as it may, you will both be in the band I'm am the head of; ∴ 08:54 AT: ∴ So if there are disputes between the two of you, I am offering my services as a mediator. ∴ 08:54 GA: | ... | 08:54 GA: | Eddy set you up for this, didn't he. | 08:55 GA: | He set you up to be an Auspistice. | 08:55 GA: | Goddamnit. | 08:55 AT: ∴ He mentioned I would be better at it than he would; ∴ 08:55 GA: | There is nothing going on between us! Christ. | 08:55 AT: ∴ Ah, then there will be no mediation needed? ∴ 08:55 GA: | Just good old fashioned bloodthirsty genocidal feelings. | 08:56 GA: | Nope, none at all. | 08:56 AT: ∴ I feel "Bloodthirsty" is an apt adjective for many things when it comes to Trolls; ∴ 08:56 AT: ∴ Feelings included. ∴ 08:57 GA: | Yeah, we ain't no E.T, friending it up with humans and touching fingers. | 08:57 AT: ∴ Well someone friended up enough with humans to create my unfortunate subrace. ∴ 08:58 GA: | Yuck. | 08:58 GA: | So do you want to talk about anything other than the band, or does that consume your life? | 08:59 GA: | What was it called? Something really cliche, like, Eternal Edge or whatever. | 08:59 AT: ∴ Well, it certainly is prevelant, but I do want to make sure you realize I want the band to be something inviting and enjoyable; ∴ 08:59 AT: ∴ Also it's At Eternity's Edge; its the compromise between Eddy and I. ∴ 09:00 AT: ∴ I feel it's cliche as well actually. ∴ 09:00 GA: | Yeah, but I know little about you. | 09:00 GA: | Do you have a famous parent? | 09:00 AT: ∴ Famous I suppose, Eddy seemed to know of My father's Flarping nonsense ∴ 09:01 GA: | Who would your father be? | 09:01 AT: ∴ His name is Leon Medeis ∴ 09:01 GA: | Now for a quick Troogle search and yep famous. | 09:01 GA: | Holy shit, something is going on here. | 09:01 AT: ∴ I try not to concern myself with his magical prancing camps. ∴ 09:01 GA: | Everyone I know, including random investigators, has a famous parent. | 09:02 GA: | Every. Single. Person. | 09:02 AT: ∴ Seems like an odd coincidence. ∴ 09:02 GA: | You, Thiago, Yellow, the other Acrobat, Eddy, like, five other people! | 09:02 GA: | Ugh! | 09:03 AT: ∴ That is odd... Both of their parents? ∴ 09:03 GA: | No, seems to be one parent. | 09:03 GA: | I think most people only know one parent. | 09:03 GA: | And I've got a famous parent, the Royal Flippin' Bodyguard, no less. | 09:04 AT: ∴ Another odd coincidence, I only have one parent as well; ∴ 09:04 AT: ∴ though there are many children with only one parent these days. ∴ 09:04 GA: | Pinky said there's no such thing as coincidence. | 09:04 AT: ∴ Pinky is a fool at times; ∴ 09:04 GA: | This is just uncanny. Two half-trolls? Everyone having a famous parent? | 09:04 GA: | I mean, a week ago I didn't even think half-trolls existed. | 09:05 GA: | Or... two weeks ago? I dunno. | 09:05 AT: ∴ That is odd... I've only ever met the ones I know through pester chat... ∴ 09:05 AT: ∴ I was the only on in my school, anyway. ∴ 09:06 AT: ∴ Events may be linked by events beyond what we understand; ∴ 09:07 AT: ∴ But somethings are just coincidence. ∴ 09:07 GA: | Something is afoot. One lady, er, Stuttery, said danger is coming. And there's that creepy Cthonic guy. | 09:07 GA: | I smell a plot. | 09:07 AT: ∴ I've met a stuttery lady; also Cthonic? ∴ 09:07 AT: ∴ Is he the mad one? ∴ 09:07 GA: | Yeah, see? Everything's connected. | 09:07 GA: | Mhm. | 09:08 AT: ∴ This is odd, I admit, but what could be our possible connection? aside from... ∴ 09:08 AT: ∴ Eddy. ∴ 09:08 GA: | Eddy? | 09:08 GA: | I dunno, I don't think he's at the center of this. Too stupid, I think. | 09:08 AT: ∴ Perhaps, if a bit of a harsh accessment; ∴ 09:09 AT: ∴ But perhaps being controlled? ∴ 09:09 GA: | Hmm... | 09:09 GA: | A lot of the people I've met were just randoms. | 09:09 AT: ∴ I contacted him on a whim because he liked an integrated human troll band I like; ∴ 09:09 AT: ∴ then he collected you all. ∴ 09:09 GA: | There's that Jack guy, and the Sorser guy, and Stuttery, and Eddy. | 09:10 GA: | And you, but you also seem too stupid to be making a plot. | 09:10 GA: | Oh, and Private Investigator Full Stop, and that Eric guy. | 09:10 GA: | Do you think Eddy coordinated all of this? | 09:11 AT: ∴ I assure oyu I am not plotting, though I maintain I would be able to plot one. ∴ 09:11 GA: | Yeah, right. Anyway, you're pointing it out to me, the obvious protagonist; You can't be in on it. | 09:12 AT: ∴ I was unaware of your protagony; my appologies. ∴ 09:12 GA: | Actually, nevermind, all I've done for the past few weeks is talk. That's all anyone ever does. This would be a crappy movie. | 09:13 AT: ∴ be that as it may, Stuttery's name is Milly, she's sister to some girl Eddy has been talking to at length. ∴ 09:13 GA: | He told me a bit about her, but wouldn't tell me a lot for some reason. | 09:13 GA: | Probably the crush thing. | 09:14 AT: ∴ something about making sure he had "worthy associates"; ∴ 09:14 AT: ∴ It undoubtably is. ∴ 09:14 GA: | Hm, the villain getting a romantic subplot? Seems fishy. | 09:15 AT: ∴ Doesn't seem plausible, I agree; ∴ 09:15 AT: ∴ However, it does speak to a poor unwitting pawn. ∴ 09:16 GA: | Okay, that's... what, two romantic subplots, I think? | 09:16 AT: ∴ For Eddy? ∴ 09:16 GA: | Not that my subplot is a romantic one to me, but everyone seems to be misinterpreting it that way, and it's obvious that it'll eventually become romantic. | 09:17 GA: | No, one is Eddy's, one is mine. | 09:17 GA: | Do you know of any others? | 09:17 AT: ∴ Not off the top of my head. ∴ 09:17 AT: ∴ I was only aware of Eddy's and what has been said of you and Thiago; ∴ 09:17 AT: ∴ though I admit, I only learned this from third hand accounts. ∴ 09:18 GA: | Eh, whatever. | 09:18 AT: ∴ At any rate, if you are able to record a track, I have almost everything I need to mix together our first track. ∴ 09:19 GA: | Okay. | 09:19 GA: | Send the stuff that I have to read. | 09:19 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sends file: Boundless.doc -- 09:19 GA: | Boundless? So original. | 09:19 AT: ∴ Drum part is first page, lyrics and music is second. ∴ 09:19 AT: ∴ It's a tentative name. ∴ 09:20 GA: | Okay. I'll send it to you later. | 09:20 AT: ∴ At your leisure is fine. ∴ 09:20 AT: ∴ Until we speak again. ∴ 09:20 GA: | Bye. | 09:20 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 21:20 --